Many integrated circuits may require capacitors for storing electric charge. The capacitors may for example be used for bridging gaps in supply with electricity, e.g. in a case of wireless devices, a lack of an electric field. An increasing number of applications may require storing electric charge, and the amount of charges to be stored may be increasing.